


what you've done to me

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Obsessive Love, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships, possible stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-09
Updated: 2005-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: you took me by the hand





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an experiment.

you took me by the hand  
and led me down the stairs  
to the cellar of your heart  
and tried to cage me in.

(oh darling you don't know  
what you've done to me.  
locked me up and thrown away the key  
i don't think you know what you've done to me  
& i don't think you care)

it's so dark and lonely down here  
& i feel like going mad  
but wasn't that the plan—  
TO MAKE ME LOSE MY MIND?

(oh darling i don't think you know  
what you've done to me.  
locked me up and thrown away the key?

i don't think i know what  
i've done to you  
to make you this cold and cruel)

i'm so lovesick & silly for you,  
oh darling, there isn't anything i wouldn't  
do.

oh darling, please don't make me blue.  
join me in your cellar;  
there's room for two.

i just can't get over those things you do  
to me.

you don't know what you've done to me  
& i don't care.


End file.
